Wrath of Critics United
by Mr. Sub Zero
Summary: Will Goku be able to stand the wrath of Critics United?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Please save Goku!

It was a rainy day, so Goku decided to remain at home and to take rest from the day's training. As Gohan was at school, Chi chi was indulged in her household chore so he was left alone. But thanks to the father above, the internet was running well. He was enjoying using many sites and finally he visited ! He created an account under the name ' The real Goku ' He read many fanfics that brighten his mood up. He was in the mood of writing one of his own. Then he decided to write a songfic on pokemon. He used the songs of The Gang and named the fic ' There for you '. He got 5 positive reviews and 3 authors added him to their favourites. He was very happy but then the mishap happened. He got a review from ' Bonus Kun ' who stated the errors and the voilations of Goku's fic. Goku got angry and inturn blocked her, then he again posted several SYOC's and stories in chat format. After the rain stopped he went out for a healthy walk. After the two hours he returned and saw that all of his fics and stories were missing. He several times logged in and out but to his dismay he was'nt able to locate it. Then he got a PM by an author who said that his stories were deleted because of Critics United and that day Goku decided to take Critics united down.

" I'll make you pay for all the lives of authors and readers that you have destroyed " stated Goku. Will he be able to end the tyranny or it's the beginning of the end.

To be continued...


	2. Wrath showed again!

Disclaimer- Beware of CU!

The next day after Goku's incident Mirai Trunks was at . He was really amused by the fact his popularity was after Goku. He read many fics and after sometime he himself got dedicated and decided to write a fic. Then he took a pen name as ' Trunks lovers are awesome ' and then he wrote a fic named ' Pan and Trunks forever ' which was having MA content. After sometime he got annoyed as he did'nt got any review. Then he recieved a review from ' Bonus Kun ' regarding breking of rule. He got more annoyed and said that he (Bonus Kun) was not his boss and can leave him because he did'nt knew who the hell he was. He then send slangs to Bonus Kun and blocked him. Trunks was so ticked he posted the same story thrice. He then went away for training with his father. He was training more fiercly.

' What happened boy? Why so ticked off. Something wrong? ' Vegeta asked him.

' Nothing dad, just I did'nt slept well last night ' Trunks hide his emotions and just keep attacking.

After an hour or so he returned to his room and signed in. He was shocked that his fics were gone. A boy who loved his fic PM'ed him that ' Critics United ' was after all of this. Then he transformed into super saiyan full power.

' You'll soon be history ' he raged.

Will he succeed or the end is near?

To be continued...


	3. That's what CU is about!

Disclaimer- Not needed.

After Trunks was screwed, he acted rather abnormally. Vegeta realised it but was too busy training. That day the briefs decided to go to the nearest five star hotel to have dinner there. Everyone was ready except vegeta. He was'nt even bothered by the idea. He just wanted to be alone, just to be alone from the family drama. He peacefully sat on the bed and stared at the window. After sometime he noticed a little object in the corner of the bed, a laptop.

He quickly rushed over to it and opened it. ' Why do the brats always gets away with this thing ' he questioned as he opened the laptop.

After finding and reading the manual he finally accessed the internet. At first he checked the saved bookmarks, but after a short inspection he blushed extremely when he opened up sn obscene site, probably saved by his son.

' What the... Let him be back ' vegeta snapped.

Then after a little more searching he came through a site called . He assumed that this should be reading some marvellous work, Vegeta was inspired to write oneof his own. Then he decided to write a song fic. He named it ' The fiery love ' and added the song of the Azal band.

Then he realised he needed an account. So he named the account as ' The real prince Vegeta '. After then he decided to publish the fic ( this is a fic that's why he did'nt need to wait for 3 days). Everything went good and he finally published the fic. To his amazement after a short period of time he recieved about 12 reviews and six of them added the story in fav. Vegeta was the happiest man on earth.

Then he received a pm about how the fic was rocking and awesome.

' I hope it receives over 9000 reviews, lol ' Vegeta answered the pm.

' Lol ' was the only answer from the other side.

Then Vegets received a pm about how his story was breaking rules.

' Rules are meant to be broken sucker ' Vegeta pm'ed the author, perhaps bonus kun.

' This is the last warning before I report you ' the answer came via another pm.

' I am prince of all saiyans. Kizzzaaarrr, crush ye barnicles. Kiss me beard ' Vegeta replied then chuckled. Suddenly Vegeta felt hungry so he left for kitchen.

After 30 minutes.

' Ahhh.. I guess I must have hit a round of 50 or so ' thought Vegeta. But to his sudden shock and grief and anger and dismay... Okay his story wasn't there on his account.

He searched everywhere but his story wasn't there. Then he opened up the peofile of bonus kun and came to know of Critics United.

' Youuuuuu... Raaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ' and then Vegeta transformed into super saiyan 3 (now get why he's a ssj3 in ultimate tenkaichi). And when Trunks arrived home he was punished and was crippled by Vegeta's Wrath.

So Enough enemies for CU or not?

Review.


	4. Bardock pissed?

Disclaimer- As always.

A week or so, after the incident that happened with Vegeta, Bardock was at his office. He worked as a clerk in the national bank. He was very happy as he was having a good time as a bank clerk. Then, one day when he was having leisure time he decided to utilise it. He remembered how he used to write songs and poetries for Fasha in his highschool days. Then, he searched for many different websites on the internet. He first visited ficwad, it was a very confusing site so he dropped the idea to open or work on it further. Then he came through yours and ours favourite site, . He spent any hours reading songfics, poetries, fics and drabbles. The thing that mostly touched him were the one directional fics. After getting inspiration he decided to write a fic of his own. But for it he needed an account. Then he used his google account to log in. Then he decided to complete his work and he left for home as the clock ticked five.

At home~~~~

When Bardock reached home he refreshed himself and sat on the bed with his laptop and decided to write a one direction fic. After half an hour he was done with his work and he posted it under the name ' My life, my style '. He waited for several minutes but did'nt received any review. Then he suggested to go on an evening walk and so he left the house.

After an hour...

Bardock was at home but to his dismay he still did'nt received any review. So decided to plagarize the fandom by posting the same story several times.

At last he received a review asking him to not to plagarize the fandom but he still did'nt listened. Inturn he bashed the reviewer and blocked him.

Suddenly he received another review by an author named ' Son of palpatine ' about how his story was in violation and plagarizing the fandoms. Bardock was plain pissed.

" Hey, you flatass, yeah you garbage, come out of your mothers basement. Go die in the latrine hole, you mother****** " Bardock pm'ed the author.

And then Bardock left for dinner. Before sleeping he again opened the account, but to the mishap, his story was'nt there. After searching it everywhere he came to the account of ' Son of Palpatine ' and then he came to know of Critics united.

" You PRICKS, **** you all, **** YOU " he raged.

It seems Critics United is in trouble? Is it time for them to ducktape their heads? Or maybe not?

So this is the last chapter with DBZ characters writing fics, the action will begin in the next chapter.

Review?


	5. The plan

Disclaimer- If bothered?

After the incidents or we say accidents that happened to Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Bardock they all were infuriated and depressed, but with co-incidence they decided to share it among them. Trunks and Vegeta were discussing btw them, so were Bardock and Goku.

" I don't get it, why bother other people when you yourself do not write anything. Those people really are idiots this way " Trunks was discussing with Vegeta.

" Yeah son, those ' CU people should buck off and then say ' See you ' " Vegeta cracked a satirical joke.

Trunks was searching through blogs and was gaining info. on Critics United. Then he came through fanfic/wiki, here he learned about many flamers and trolls.

" Hey dad let's make some more accounts and pester their forum, whatcha say? "

Vegeta put his hand on his chin and then rubbed a little back and forth, he swallowed a lump and cleared his throat.

" Hmm... We are spare anyway, so let's just contact Kakarot or others " Vegeta suggested.

On the other side~~

Goku was on his phoneline contacting Bardock.

" Hello? " Bardock questioned.

" Hello Dad, it's me Goku "

" Oh! Kakarot, what's the matter son? Is everything alright "

" Not that much Dad, anyways, I just called you to ask your status. You know, health and stuff "

" I am alright son just a bit annoyed by some people called ' Critics United ', a group of morons out there on ffn "

" What? They contacted you too? Really dad, they are really a bunch of annoying peoples. I don't know what the hell is wrong with them "

" Ya, they're like cop out there killing the graceful works of aspiring authors, seriously they all are losers, I think Frieza must be one of them "

At Namek~~~~

Frieza sniffed and sneezed.

" You're right dad, we should stop them. I guess we should make a forum against them "

" Oh hold on a sec, it's raining outside. I'll call ya later, bye son and take care "

" Okay dad, bye " Goku said and put the phone back.

At the briefs or capsule corp.~~~

" Hey dad, what should we call our group " Trunks asked from his father after making a couple of fake accounts.

" Something like, ' The CU hunters ' or ' The Legion ' " Vegeta suggested sounding like a robot of doom.

" Or more like ' Trolls United ' " Trunks came up with a name that quickly earned an acceptence from his father's side. Then both of them went down for dinner.

At kami's house~~~~

" Hey Goten, do you have something, like a name for a forum against Critics United " Goku asked from his youngest son.

" I don't even know them dad, how come I'll suggest you a name " Goten said as he was tying the lace of his shoes.

" And I also have a date with Vanessa tonight so I don't want to spoil it by suggesting some names and thinking about names for a bunch of kindergarten kids that plays in their mothers basement and ask for poptart for ransom " he joked and walked away.

" Huh? Okay son, take care " Goku greeted him and closed the computer, thus dropping the idea for making a forum. He decided to eat, sleep and work about a forum the next day.

At Neptune~~~~

" Mwhahahahaha, I've succesfully get 50 reviews on only 1 songfic " cried an ugly looking alien.

" You sir, should better read rules and write something other than this crap. Either delete the song lyrics or get ready to be reported " The alien recieved a pm from an author probably from... you know.

" Oh like I'm scared, Y U NO LEAVE ME ALONE, U pice of chit " the alien replied, he meant to say 's#it' but he never really had an english spelling lesson.

The next day he again opened up his account but was unable to find his fic. Even his high tech computer was unable to find it. Perhaps, he was the son of the king of Neptune.

" Atack the eurth, atack tha puny plunet " he said and small spaceships headed towards Earth.

A/N- Oh so we have intergalatic enemies too?

Review?


End file.
